User talk:-jabberjay
-jabberjay Welcome -jay! You are receiving this message because you have been selected to be one of the writers of the Sorcerer Magazine! This is the wiki that we'll do all work for the Magazine on before we present it to our viewers. After you make your first edit here, talk page, user page, actual article, whatever, be SURE you remove this wiki from your profile header, and trust me, it will be there. Check it out Check it out. New Wiki This is the new wiki name. Be sure to remove it from your favorite wikis if it crops up. Re:Technical Updates It looks good, but you don't have to go by the design that I did. I was just using that as a placeholder to show what I meant by technical updates. Reminder Don't forget, I want a rough draft of all articles by the 20th. If you won't be able to be online on the 20th, then post it on the site on the 19th. Thanks. I'm sorry to hear that -jay, you are one of the best users on the site and your contributions are priceless. I wish nothing but the best for you and your family. Just remember to come back and visit us whenever possible. As a parting gift, I'll open up a discussion and see who's interested in your writer position and you can choose your replacement. Thank you for all your help on the site, with love No -jj! Don't leave! I love you! If you go we'll end up stuck with a sausage festival on the wiki! You are one of the only three girls in this wiki! Plus you are a priceless contributor. First is Bj and now you. Why?! Don't leave us :( 05:45, February 19, 2012 (UTC) I... have... a ... woman... inside... ... ... Maybe Rai does, but not me XD 12:51, February 19, 2012 (UTC) "Stalks the whole thing" Farewell, Chairwoman... Hope that you're back soon and that your mother's health improves and gets better and better! 16:02, February 19, 2012 (UTC) LOL 11:54, February 20, 2012 (UTC) "I'll try to visit you guys once in a while"? You had better visit us as often as you can! Or face the wrath of Jakuho! Interview Since you'll be leaving us -jay, I wanted to interview you before you left. Tell us a little about yourself. How did you first discover the Fairy Tail Wiki? What 5 tips would you give new users on the wiki? What would you like to see on our wiki that isn't already there? How long have you been a member of the Policy & Standards Council? Do you enjoy the job? Rumor on the street is that you haven an announcement, would you mind sharing it? Do you have any parting words for the members of the wiki? Fairy Advice Please answer these as your character(s) *What is required to enter Fairy Tail? *Can the Fairy Tail Mages receive official training by their fellow guildmates? *Girls who can afford to pay the rent have Fairy Hills. What about boys? Is there a male dormitory? *Do you think the anime should portray blood? *Will the world end in 2012? 22:18, February 20, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! Well, you can change it as many times as you want until the 28th 15:17, February 21, 2012 (UTC) You're interview in Rai's talk page made me cry a little.... 15:23, February 21, 2012 (UTC) Nope, thanks for the interview -jay, and of course you'll keep your purple link, you'll forever be a member of the Council, even if your rights are removed, your name is removed from the list of members, you have a former member template on your user page and you're no longer called the Chairwoman XD. -jay, when does your internet termination start?? I wanted to wait until the 29th to open the discussion about your replacement with the Magazine, but I might have to go ahead and open it early if you are leaving as soon as March starts. Hey everyone, we've reached the conclusion of another great month. I would personally like to congratulate you all on your hard work on the Magazine, and I want to remind everyone that all articles should be complete by tomorrow! We will be publishing it tomorrow afternoon. I want all templates created and all pictures uploaded by 2/29/12 at 3:30 U.T.C. If you are not sure when this time is, look at the clock on our main wiki beside your avatar. If everyone is not done, I will probably hold the release just a little bit. Also I have a new rule that I want us all to follow next month, it's a hassle, but you'll all get over it I'm sure. I want you guys to start using the Fair use rationale and licensing templates on this site as well. The reason is that sometimes we aren't able to be online when it's time to upload our pictures to the main wiki and if you haven't done your rationales, someone else has to do it for you. This of course, doesn't apply to you -jay.